improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnought
We are the Motley Crue of improv. You might be disgusted, confused, & uncomfortable for most or all of our show. You might very well witness a disaster of sorts. A failure of art. But you won't be able to take your eyes off of us. We promise you that. And you just might witness something magical. Bio Dreadnought formed out of a 504 class taught by Chris Gethard in May of 2009. Their first rehearsal was on July 2nd, 2009. We like to perform. DreadnoughtImprov@googlegroups.com Cast Don Fanelli, Noah Forman, Michael Kayne, Jesse Lee, Domenico Manzolillo and Cathryn Mudon Mission Statement To play ambitiously and fearlessly, much like the original HMS Dreadnought, the premier battleship of the British naval fleet in 1906. Fun Facts About Dreadnought *Also known as The Tigers. *Our guns are huge. *On the first day of class Gethard affectionately asked Jesse, "you're a pretty weird dude, aren't you?" *Cathryn once described herself as androgynous during a self-invocation and Don fell off his chair laughing. *Don and Mike will often find ways to sing in gibberish. *Dom hates himself and wants to quit the team after every show and practice. *Noah is always angry, probably about some sneaky scheme that is going awry at this very moment. *Dreadnought never passes up an opportunity to collectively shit on Don in scenes. *Mike is a weirder dude than you think. *Don's nosebreath smells like apple. *Cathryn is smarter than everyone. Shit Shows August 12, 2009: Dreadnought's shittiest show to date was performed on August 12th, 2009 at the Creek at Wednesdays with Harold, hosted by Froduce. The suggestion was "iceberg lettuce." Aftermath: *Don became so angry that he didn't have sex that evening, as far as his teammates know. *Cathryn went into existential crisis about her current crushes and her inability to ever be loved. *Kayne's wife's friend, who had taken Improv 101 many years ago, attempted to cheer up the group by saying "It's okay guys - improv is HARD!" *Three members ravenously consumed the Creek's tacos and burgers immediately afterwards. *Kayne stood in the hallway of the Creek looking lost and confused, as if afraid to look his wife in the eye. *Jesse convinced Don and Cathryn to go to School Night; this provided the final blow to Cathryn's already shaky emotional state. *Noah grinned, ate a taco, and talked about how shit like this "just doesn't happen with The New Deal" *Dom peaced out. *James Robilotta sarcastically claimed "you guys really knocked it out of the park" *Don got into a drag race with some douche bag in a Plymouth on his way back to Jersey. UPDATE: THE ABOVE NO LONGER QUALIFIES AS THE BIGGEST DREADNOUGHT DISASTER TO DATE. THEY PERFORMED IN THE MOTHERFUCKING FRONT WINDOW OF A MOTHERFUCKING SUSHI RESTAURANT. THEY WERE BOOKED BY AN INSANE FUTURIST NAMED ELVIS NEWMAN. A WOMAN ALMOST PUNCHED NOAH FORMAN IN THE FACE BUT HE WAS SAVED BY DON FANELLI'S SEXY DANCING. THE HECKLING BEGAN WITHIN 12 SECONDS. THE SAME WOMAN WHO ALMOST PUNCHED NOAH AT ONE POINT HECKLED JESSE LEE BY SAYING "HE'S NOT EVEN THAT SMALL FOR A CHINAMAN." IT WAS SERIOUSLY INSANE. EVERYONE WHO WITNESSED IT CAN AGREE THAT IT WAS SIMULTANEOUSLY THE BEST AND WORST IMPROV SHOW OF ALL TIME. THOSE WHO DID NOT WITNESS IT HAVE GIVEN IT TONS OF NOTES. Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City